FIG. 1 shows a conventional bearing puller which is used to pull a bearing from a shaft. However, there is a lack for providing a tool to easily mount bearings onto a shaft. A conventional way to mount bearings to a shaft is illustrated in FIG. 2, wherein the bearing 100 is first mounted to an end of the shaft 101, and the operator uses wood or plastic beetles 102 to hit the bearing 100 so that the bearing 100 is moved inch by inch to be located to a desired position on the shaft 101. It takes a lot of time and cannot precisely position the bearing 100 onto the shaft 101. Besides, the bearing 100 could be damaged. Some hydraulic machines are used to push bearings onto a shaft. These hydraulic machines can only to engage with bearings that have specific specifications and the machines are expensive.
The present invention intends to provide a device to mount bearings onto a shaft, the device can engage the bearings without size limitations and involves simple structure.